Funny Dialogue
by Bellababe9712
Summary: Do NOT read this if your not 18 years old or older. It's mostly just smut stuff with funny humor. Just read for a laugh.


Name: Funny Dialogue between Two Hogwarts students  
  
Author: Bellababe9712  
  
Email: cbcool9712@msn.com  
  
Summary: Just some smut but with funny stuff, if you don't understand any words e-mail me and put the subject "HP word confusion" so I wont delete it! Thanx a bunch!! --Smuches--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will (  
Funny Dialogue between Two Hogwarts students  
Valetta-Hermione Granger is such a swot.  
  
Chelsea-But at least she's not wet like Pansy.  
  
Valetta-Have Harry and Ron ever snogged each other?  
  
Chelsea-They did more than snogging, they went to level 9!  
  
Valetta-Does anyone know?  
  
Chelsea-No, but if Hermione finds out, she will flip because she couldn't be in it because she had a bad case of spots!  
  
Valetta-Sacré Bloody Bleu!  
  
Chelsea-I know.  
  
Valetta-Did you know that Parvati and Lavender are having a row?  
  
Chelsea-Yeah, it's so strange because they're such great friends!  
  
Valetta-But do we really care? I mean they were always very nosey and such tossers.  
  
Chelsea-I guess. Anyway what new class did you take?  
  
Valetta-Um. Arithmancy I think.  
  
Chelsea-Oh, I took Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Chelsea-Do you think Draco Malfoy is sexy?  
  
Valetta-Hell Yeah!!  
  
(Both laugh loudly)  
  
(One girl starts snorting)  
  
Chelsea-Ewww, since when have you snorted when laughing?  
  
Valetta-I do NOT snort!  
  
Chelsea-Yes you do.  
  
Valetta-No I don't.  
  
Chelsea-Yes and its very not double cool with knobs.  
  
Valetta-But I don't snort!  
  
Chelsea-Geeze, never mind.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Chelsea-Do you really think The Great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are really gay?  
  
Valetta-I'm not sure, nor care. But I hope Draco Malfoy isn't.  
  
(Both laugh again)  
  
(The one girl snorts again)  
  
Valetta-Merdé! I guess I do snort.  
  
Chelsea-I told you!  
  
Valetta-Oh, well. I hope Draco won't find out.  
  
Chelsea-I think you rate him.  
  
Valetta-So, who doesn't?  
  
Chelsea-I surely don't!  
  
Valetta-Why not?  
  
Chelsea-I don't know, he's got the looks but he's to evil for me. I'm more into the heroic type person.  
  
Valetta-Like Harry Potter?  
  
Chelsea-Actually, no. I prefer well...  
  
Valetta-Oh, tell me I won't tell any one.  
  
Chelsea-Oh okay, I rate (looks around) {whispers} Neville Longbottom.  
  
Valetta-{Yells} SACRE BLOODY BLEU!!!  
  
Chelsea-Geeze quiet down, and you promised not to tell anyone.  
  
Valetta-I won't, but he's not heroic.  
  
Chelsea-Well remember what he did in our first year, the standing up thing.  
  
Valetta-But that's nothing, at least Draco is rich.  
  
Chelsea-Yeah I guess.  
  
Valetta-Don't u think about rating him!  
  
Chelsea-I'm not, I really like Neville.  
  
Valetta-Does he know?  
  
Chelsea-Doubt it. I never told anyone except you.  
  
Valetta-Oh.  
  
Chelsea-Wait, I need to go back to my common room to get my trainers, give me just a second.  
  
Valetta-Okay.  
  
(Waits 5 minutes)  
  
Chelsea-Okay, I'm back. I brought my Umby for you since it's raining and you need to go outside for Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Valetta-Thanks, I'll really need that, and wish me luck, I have this class with Draco!  
  
Chelsea-Good Luck! See you at the library tonight.  
  
Valetta-Okay, Outties.  
  
Chelsea-Bye.  
Later At the Library...  
Valetta-Hey, sorry I'm late.  
  
Chelsea-It's okay, I just got here a minute ago.  
  
Valetta-Oh well guess what happed during potions!  
  
Chelsea-What?  
  
Valetta-Well you know how Draco can get away with anything with Snape.  
  
Chelsea-Yeah..  
  
Valetta-Well, I really screwed up on my potion and it boiled, when it wasn't supposed to, then Snape yelled at me.  
  
Chelsea-Get to the nub!  
  
Valetta-Okay, okay Well as Snape was yelling, Draco came over and talked to  
  
him and the Snape stopped yelling and he told me that I could redo my project and Draco would help.  
  
Chelsea-Sacré bleu!!!  
  
Valetta-I know, that's why I was late.  
  
Chelsea-Okay Now what?  
  
Valetta-I'm rated!! He asked me out and now we're going out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chelsea-WOW!!  
  
Valetta-I know!!  
  
Madame Pince-Quiet Down!  
  
Valetta-Sorry  
  
Chelsea-Yeah Sorry  
  
Valetta-I should get going soon; Draco wants me to see him in the Arithmancy Tower! (Waves eyebrows)  
  
Chelsea-(Laughs) Okay, bye then.  
At the Arithmancy Tower.  
Valetta-Hi, Draco  
  
Draco-Hey, Valetta  
  
Valetta-What did you want to tell me?  
  
Draco-That I need you  
  
I need you too.  
  
(Look at each other, deeply in each other's eyes)  
  
Draco took hold of her hands, put them in his own and captured her mouth with his own. He quickly rubbed his tongue on her bottom lip, almost professionally. She immediately opened her mouth to let in his warm, moist tongue. Fighting, for what seemed a century, to own control of the other's mouth, Draco won. Valetta became tired of standing, and as if Draco sensed her weaknosity he picked her up and laid her on a nearby table. It wasn't comfortable, but she didn't have time to complain as the shock of surprise came over her a Draco reached over her and ripped off her shirt.  
Valetta-Wow, you didn't tear the buttons off.  
  
Draco- I've had practice.  
Again he took her mouth hostage and worked her brassier off, as she pulled off his cloak, shirt, and she attempted to unbutton his pants. He saw that she was struggling and helped her. As soon as it was off her was left in his boxers, and her, she only had her thong on. They each scanned their partner, right before Valetta dragged Draco on top of her for some testing of his snogability.  
Valetta's thoughts- Wow he's good!  
He dropped his hands from her hair to her back then up to her breasts. He brought his mouth off hers to catch some air and nuzzle on her neck, where he left a little mark before going down her chest to nip each of her nipples before going back to her mouth. She moved her hands up and down along his back, as  
  
he dropped his hands onto her hips. She let out a slight moan as he pulled off her thong and slowly he slipped his finger in to her. She slightly rocked her hips as he slipped another finger in, again she moaned with pleasure. He took out his fingers, broked the kiss only to like his fingers. He stood up and Valetta knew what to do. She knelt in front of him, took off his boxers, and ran her fingers around his length. He purred at this feeling. She grabbed him and rubbed until he became erect not long after. She took him in her mouth a sucked lightly the hard, bringing him in and out in and out repeatedly. As they both grew tired of this position, he picked her up, laid her down and sank onto her. She let out a pretty loud scream, and Draco cursed at himself for forgetting to put the silence charm on the room, as he slipped inside her. Looking like she read his mind she said.  
Valetta- I already (pant) put a (pant) silencing charm (pant) before I came..  
Draco- That's good thinking my beautiful lady.  
(Laughs)  
Valletta's thoughts- Yes! I didn't SNORT!!!  
Back at the Gryffindor common room.  
Chelsea- H-h-hi N-Nev-ille  
  
Neville- Hello Chelsea, how are you?  
  
Chelsea- I'm great, and you?  
  
Neville- fine, just trying to find a book with love spells in it.  
  
Chelsea- Oh, why?  
  
Neville- oh, I really rate this girl, and I highly doubt she likes me, when never talk and have none of the same classes.  
  
Chelsea- Damn! We both have Herbology together!  
  
Neville- . and oh wait we have one class together um which one is it.. Uh um...  
  
Chelsea- (mutters under breath) please be Herbology, please be Herbology!  
  
Neville- Oh yeah we have Arithmancy together!  
  
Chelsea- Damn I should have taken that class!  
  
Neville- but she would never notice me, never.  
  
Chelsea- someone will notice you, and maybe your certain someone (or me).  
  
Neville- Thanks Chels.  
  
Chelsea- don't thank me, you cheered me up when Dean and I broke up.  
  
Neville- well Dean's a jerk sometimes.  
  
Chelsea- yeah, you can say that again.  
  
Neville- Did he hurt you a lot? During the break up I mean.  
  
Chelsea- yeah, I cried all night, that is until you talked to me and cheered me up.  
  
Neville- I remember that, I hate it when girls cry, a man should never hurt a girl, no matter what.  
  
Chelsea- he wasn't my first you know, I mean, I, I've never had a first.  
  
Neville- It's getting late I should head up, night Chels.  
  
He moved closer to her, brushed his hand on her soft cheek, Chelsea puckered up her lips as Neville's lips grazed her cheek, gave a small friendly peek as he let go. It was not a kiss that meant romance but a good-night friend kiss on the cheek. No out of all the places it was on the cheek, not the mouth where she had really wanted it.  
  
Neville- See you in the mourning!  
  
Chelsea- DAMMIT!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
